This invention relates generally to a faucet and, more particularly, to an electronic faucet including a spout assembly having a sensor configured to control the flow of water therethrough.
Faucets having pull-down or pull-out spray heads or wands are well-known. In these faucets, the pull-out spray heads are normally removably seated in the delivery spout. It is also known to provide a sensor assembly, often including an infrared sensor, within the delivery spout of the faucet. Such a sensor assembly is configured to detect the presence of a user's hands under the delivery spout and, in response thereto, cause an actuator driven valve to provide for a flow of water through the spout.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout and a sensor assembly supported adjacent the outlet of the delivery spout. The sensor assembly includes a bracket which is operably coupled to the delivery spout. More particularly, the bracket provides mechanical support and electrical communication between the outer wall of the delivery spout and a printed circuit board. The sensor assembly further includes an infrared sensor and a sliding member having an embedded sensory element. A pull-out spray head is releasably coupled to the outlet of the delivery spout.
In one illustrative embodiment, a retainer is supported by the delivery spout and includes a plurality of arms having tabs which engage a groove formed within the spray head. The arms are resiliently biased radially inwardly to engage the groove. A collar or hose nut is operably coupled to the spray head and is configured to engage the sliding member. More particularly, when the spray head is coupled to the outlet of the delivery spout, the sliding member is moved upwardly by the collar. Similarly, when the spray head is detached from the delivery spout, the sliding member moves downwardly. The magnet embedded within the sliding member cooperates with a Hall effect sensor mounted on the circuit board, illustratively to automatically activate the supply of water to the spray head upon removal of the spray head from the delivery spout. The spray head illustratively includes a plurality of tabs or ribs which are configured to rotationally engage the plurality of arms of the retainer. Cooperation between the ribs of the spray head and the arms of the retainer permit changes in water flow between an aerated stream and a spray upon rotation of a portion of the spray head.
In another illustrative embodiment, an electronic faucet is provided. The electronic faucet includes a delivery spout having an outlet, a pull-out spray head removably coupled to the outlet of the delivery spout for movement between a coupled position and an uncoupled position, and a sensor configured to detect the position of the spray head relative to the outlet of the delivery spout. A controller is operably coupled to the sensor and is configured to control water flow in response to the detected position of the sensor.
In a further illustrative embodiment, a faucet is provided including a pull-down spout. The faucet is configured such that pulling out the pull-down spout activates water flow.
In a further illustrative embodiment, an electronic faucet is provided. The electronic faucet includes a delivery spout having an outlet, a pull-out spray head having a plurality of ribs, and a retainer removably coupling the spray head to the outlet of the delivery spout. The retainer includes a plurality of retaining members configured to rotationally engage the plurality of ribs of the spray head for controlling water flow therethrough.
In still another illustrative embodiment, an electronic faucet assembly is provided. The electronic faucet assembly includes a spout assembly having an electronic sensor positioned proximate an upper portion of the spout assembly and an electrical cable running through an interior of the spout assembly from a lower portion to the upper portion. The electrical cable is operably coupled to the electronic sensor. A cable holder is positioned proximate to the lower portion of the spout assembly and is coupled to the spout assembly. The cable holder is configured to hold a first portion of the electrical cable to provide strain relief against an external force on a second portion of the electrical cable more distal from the spout assembly than the first portion and to generally compress the electrical cable within the interior of the spout assembly to minimize unintended movement of the electrical cable within the interior of the spout assembly.
In yet a further illustrative embodiment, a cable holder for retaining an electrical cable relative to a housing is provided. The cable holder includes a lower portion configured to be coupled to the housing, and an upper portion for engaging a portion of the electrical cable. The upper portion includes a plurality of legs which cooperate to provide the portion of the electrical cable with a serpentine path.
In still yet a further illustrative embodiment, an electronic faucet assembly is provided. The electronic faucet assembly includes a delivery spout, and a valve body spaced apart from the delivery spout. A spout control cable extends upwardly through the delivery spout. A spout strain relief member is positioned proximate to a base of the delivery spout and is operably coupled to the spout control cable. A valve control cable extends upwardly into the valve body. A valve strain relief member is operably coupled to the valve control cable.
In another illustrative embodiment, an electronic faucet is provided. The electronic faucet includes a delivery spout having an outlet and a pull-out spray head. The pull-out spray head is removably coupled to the outlet of the delivery spout for movement between a coupled position and an uncoupled position. A first sensor is configured to detect a position of the spray head relative to the outlet of the delivery spout and to provide a signal representative of the relative position of the spray head. A second sensor is configured to detect an object in a detection zone. A controller is operably coupled to the first and second sensors. The controller is operative to at least one of enable and disable the second sensor based on the signal from the first sensor.
In yet another illustrative embodiment, an electronic faucet is provided. The electronic faucet includes a delivery spout and a pull-out spray head removably coupled to the delivery spout. A sensor is configured to detect an object in a detection zone. A controller is operably coupled to the sensor. The controller is operative to disable the sensor in response to the pull-out spray head being uncoupled from the delivery spout.
In still another illustrative embodiment, an electronic faucet is provided. The electronic faucet includes a delivery spout and a pull-out spray head. The pull-out spray head is removably coupled to the delivery spout for movement between a coupled position and an uncoupled position. A sensor is configured to detect an object in a detection zone. A controller is operably coupled to the sensor. The controller is configured to control an operating state of the faucet based on output from the sensor when the spray head is in the coupled position and to control the operating state of the faucet regardless of output from the sensor when the spray head is in the uncoupled position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.